Dix kilos de trop
by Anadyomede
Summary: PAUSE - 'Arrêter de fumer fait grossir. Je mourrais donc très vieille mais obèse. À choix, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas claquer tout de suite' - HGDM
1. Chapitre I

Hello !

Eh oui, alors c'est l'été, il fait beau, y'a du soleil et moi... moi j'écris. Et je publie :D

Une petite fic sans prétention, une fic d'été, à lire au bord de l'eau sans se prendre la tête ! Je reviens avec de l'humour - oui, oui, pas de grand drame. Il fait bien trop chaud pour faire des drames.

Un Drago/Hermione, bien sûr, parce qu'on ne se refait pas. Et que ça m'avait manqué.

Pas du grand art, pas d'intrigue complexe, non. Juste le plaisir de taper un peu sur le clavier. On va parler de régime parce que maillot de bain. Et cigarette parce que je pars bientôt en vacances avec ma mère et la petite brune désespérée en manque de nicotine, ça sera moi.

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous plaira...

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Dix kilos de trop

**Résumé :** 'Arrêter de fumer fait grossir. Je mourrais donc très vieille mais obèse. À choix, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas claquer tout de suite.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

* * *

><p><em>73 kg.<em>

Bien.

Parfait.

Merveilleux.

…

C'est à se demander si quelqu'un n'aurait pas, _par hasard_, eu la brillante idée d'ensorceler cette foutue balance. Parce que ça commence à devenir sérieusement inquiétant, ces petits chiffres qui augmentent semaines après semaines.

Je descends de ma balance en grimaçant et prends soin d'éviter mon reflet, au risque de me traumatiser encore plus – si c'est possible.

Note pour plus tard : investir dans un nouveau miroir où je ne verrai que ma tête.

C'est peut-être l'eau ? On n'y pense jamais, en sortant du bain, mais les cheveux mouillés, ça rajoute du poids. Non ?

Vraiment pas ?

Ou alors je devrais peut-être recommencer à fumer. Parce qu'en deux mois, je n'ai jamais autant gonflé. Il aurait pu prévenir, ce foutu médecin, au lieu de me faire ses magnifiques discours.

Ah, mais à votre âge, vous allez avoir les dents jaunes, et puis votre peau se ridera plus vite, vous finirez par mourir d'un cancer à cinquante ans, ce serait malheureux, tout de même !

Bien. Maintenant, je vais mourir à cent ans, les dents blanches et la peau lisse, une nouvelle très réjouissance à un détail près : Arrêter de fumer fait grossir.

Je mourrais donc très vieille mais obèse.

À choix, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas claquer tout de suite.

* * *

><p>« Ça fait deux heures que tu fais la gueule, tu le sais, ça ?<p>

– Hum, hum – au moins, voilà qui nous confirme que Ron est toujours vivant.

– Tu as l'intention de continuer longtemps ?

– Humm. »

Ginny a levé les yeux au ciel et me demande le sel. Cette garce est maigre comme un clou, comment fait-elle ? Et elle rajoute de la sauce sur sa viande, du sel dans ses légumes, sans parler du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle prendra en guise de dessert et des deux cuillères à sucre qu'elle met dans son expresso.

« Personne n'a envie de raconter une histoire drôle ? » demande-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

Silence radio.

Ron s'est fait largué hier et pour le moment, il boude. Une façon comme une autre de faire face et de nous exprimer son désespoir.

« J'ai croisé Zabini au ministère, aujourd'hui, déclare Harry.

– Voilà qui est _hilarant_. »

En guise de réponse, j'ai droit à un regard noir de Ginny.

Fort bien, je ne dirai plus rien.

« Encore à cause de l'affaire Malefoy ?

– Ouais, paraît que les neveux de la vieille sont décidés à porter plainte. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont tous d'accord sur quelque chose, d'ailleurs. »

Je me désintéresse de la conversation.

Cette histoire, je l'ai déjà lue cinquante fois dans les journaux : le _célébrissime_ nutritionniste Drago Malefoy accusé d'avoir prescrit un mauvais régime à une vieille dame immensément riche qu'il suivait depuis longtemps.

Conséquence : deux semaines après son nouveau régime, elle était morte.

Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'elle fumait comme un pompier, ce qui ne l'a pas empêcher d'atteindre les quatre-vingt-deux ans.

Et puis, comble du scandale, quelques jours après, on découvrait qu'elle avait légué toute sa fortune à son cher docteur. La famille, qui n'attendait que sa mort en calculant combien ils allaient toucher, a frôlé la crise cardiaque et a hurlé au meurtre. Les journaux se sont arraché l'histoire et le peuple adore.

Parce que Drago Malefoy est beau, riche, intelligent, riche, beau… Et, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole, les gens ne sont pas au courant que ce n'est qu'un sacré petit con. Et je pèse mes mots.

En attendant, il continue de nier et c'est Zabini, avocat, qui court partout dans le ministère pour clamer l'innocence de son client.

« Et toi, Hermione ? Tes articles avancent ? »

Je réponds à peine.

Je m'ennuie.

J'ai fini mon assiette et j'ai envie de fumer. C'est exaspérant. Je vide mon verre mais ça ne change rien, rien à cette envie qui me démange, et mes doigts se crispent sur la table, non, il ne faut pas.

Je me rue sur le pain à la place. Ça m'occupera quelques minutes, et puis après, avec un peu de chance, les autres auront enfin terminé de manger et on pourra passer au dessert.

…

_73 kg._

Je vois encore ce sept et ce trois qui me narguent. Cette petite lueur rouge.

J'avale mon pain avec peine.

« Ron, tu peux arrêter, _s'il te plaît _? »

De tous, Ginny est celle qui a l'air de vivre le plus mal la rupture de son frère. Ce que je ne comprends absolument pas : c'était la chose la plus prévisible de l'univers et je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'Anna soit restée plus d'un an et demi avec Ron. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer.

Il faut dire qu'elle était relativement stupide, aussi.

M'enfin, je dis ça…

« Arrêter quoi ?

– Ces soupirs. C'est horriblement agaçant.

– Ça va, hein. Je peux partir, aussi, si ça t'ennuie tant. »

Harry semble subitement passionné par le paysage.

Alors je me décide à lui demander :

« Tu trouves que j'ai grossi, dis ? »

Son regard est encore plus affolé que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à Voldemort.

« Euh… bah… je… je sais pas trop… Un peu ? Mais tu sais, c'est pas grave, hein ! s'empresse-t-il de rajouter. Euh… Ginny aussi… ? »

Ce qu'il y a de merveilleux, avec les vrais amis, c'est qu'ils ont toujours les bons mots pour vous réconforter.

* * *

><p>« Minou, minou… »<p>

Pattenrond se dandine joyeusement jusqu'à moi et m'octroie mille caresses en attendant que je finisse de verser la paté dans son bol.

« Tiens, vieil hypocrite. »

Ce repas avec Harry, Ginny et Ron m'a épuisé, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais se terminer. Mais maintenant, je suis de retour chez moi et je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup plus judicieux. Parce que dehors il fait nuit, je suis fatiguée et avant, à cette heure-ci, je me délectais d'un thé accompagné d'une cigarette.

Un thé tout seul, c'est vachement moins sympa. Ça brûle la langue et en attendant qu'il refroidisse, je n'ai rien à faire.

Deux mois.

Cet imbécile de pseudo-médecin m'a dit : Vous verrez, ça ne fait qu'une quelques années que vous fumez, en quatre ou cinq semaines, tout ira bien. Vous aurez oublié jusqu'à l'odeur d'une cigarette !

Quand j'ai froncé les sourcils en grommelant quelques objections, il m'a tapoté l'épaule en prenant serein et m'a rajouté : Vous verrez que j'ai raison.

Ah oui, c'est flagrant.

J'ai passé le premier mois malade comme un chien, avec de la fièvre, des maux de ventre, et tout, et tout. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, tiens. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt bien : j'ai perdu du poids. A tel point que quand j'ai recommencé à pouvoir réfléchir normalement, je me suis bourrée de sucre pour de pas finir anorexique.

Le moins qu'on puisse c'est que ça a marché, hein.

Pattenrond est revenu vers moi tout content avec la Gazette des Sorciers et les yeux brillants.

Malefoy, encore. Et en première page s'il vous plaît. Malefoy avec son foutu sourire arrogant. Aux bras d'une blonde qui doit porter la robe la plus moulante existant sur terre.

Mon Dieu, à partir de maintenant, je fais un régime.

* * *

><p>« Tu… Mais enfin, Hermione, mais c'est <em>ridicule <em>! »

Seamus me regarde avec les yeux ronds depuis que j'ai courageusement refusé le croissant qu'il me tendait.

« Mais tu n'es pas du tout grosse, tu es… tu es… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le salaud, et à ses côtés, Lavande me lance un sourire des plus innocents et s'empresse de retourner travailler.

« Tu sais, moi c'est Drago Malefoy qui m'a aidé. », a-t-elle la gentillesse de me glisser tout de même.

À voir son regard, ma déclaration n'a absolument rien de ridicule.

Et je reste là, avec mon misérable café en guise de petit-déjeuner. Déjà mon ventre commence à hurler au scandale et Seamus devient rouge en l'entendant grogner.

« Tu sais… Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que te laisser mourir de faim soit une excellente idée. »

Il ne reçoit pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir :

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, merci bien.

– Non mais je dis ça, hein, je dis rien. C'est juste que…

– Oh, ça va, je vais prendre une pomme. Voilà. »

Je déteste les pommes mais il a l'air soulagé au moins en me voyant croquer dedans.

Dès qu'il est retourné travailler, je me suis empressée de jeter cette chose immonde à la poubelle.

J'ai bien assez de graisse à brûler.

* * *

><p>S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé de ma vie, c'est bien que je me retrouverai à travailler avec Lavande Brown pour un magazine littéraire.<p>

Pas que j'ai un jour douté que son intelligence – bien cachée – mais tout de même, de là à lui deviner une passion pour la littérature anglaise, il fallait y aller. Et pourtant, autant chaque fois que Parvati, qui a épousé un richissime homme d'affaire américain et passe son temps à jeter des sommes astronomiques en shopping tout en entretenant son corps _parfait _(mais pas autant que celui de la blonde de Malefoy), vient lui rendre des visites surprises pendant les pauses déjeuner, on les entend hurler et se raconter les derniers ragots de toutes les illustres – inconnus – célébrités de la terre, autant chaque fois que je me retrouve face à elle, elle pourrait passer des heures à me parler de la cataphore dans Hamlet.

Seamus, ça m'a moins étonné. Lui, il est chargé de mettre en page et, quand il ne met pas le feu aux articles, il s'en sort plutôt bien.

À dix-heures et demi, tout le monde prend une pause et de la fenêtre ouverte, une foutue odeur de cigarette envahie la pièce.

Mais je vais bien.

Je ne vais pas fumer.

Je ne vais pas non plus manger.

Je vais très bien.

« Hé, Hermione, ça te dit, un restaurant italien, ce midi ? »

Les plats de pâtes, les pizzas, les lasagnes, les petits pains à l'ail…

« Euh, je crois que je vais plutôt aller manger une salade. »

* * *

><p>Je me suis donc retrouvée toute seule assise à une table avec mes trois feuilles de salade et mes deux ronds de tomate. Le tout avec une pincée de sel et un filet d'huile d'olive.<p>

Merveilleux.

« Et à boire ?

– Un verre d'eau. »

Ça ne fait même pas une journée que j'ai déjà envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Peut-être que je devrais songer à la chirurgie esthétique ? Ça pourrait être sympa, un petit tuyau et hop, fini le gros ventre !

…

La salade, c'est pour les lapins.

Et j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer quand Drago Malefoy est arrivé.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Non ce n'est pas très long, mais la suite est déjà écrite donc je posterai bientôt le chapitre suivant !

Mais en attendant... **Review **? (je suis comme Hermione, moi, je tente de faire des régimes mais ils marchent pas, c'est pour ça que j'arrête pas de fumer, hum...)

Si vous êtes gentils, ce sera un POV Drago très bientôt sur vos écrans ;)

Bisous !

Ana'


	2. Chapitre II

Hello !

Me revoilà donc avec la suite de cette petite fiction. J'ai été très heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre a plu, mais du coup ça donne toujours un peu la pression pour les prochains chapitres.

Surtout que, si vous attendiez la grande rencontre Hermione/Drago, vous risquez d'être déçus.

Dans ce chapitre, donc, comme on connait déjà un peu plus la vie d'Hermione, je me suis dit que ça serait bien d'un peu plus connaître la vie de Drago (avec Blaise et Daphné, parce qu'ils sont trop cool.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Dix kilos de trop

**Résumé :** 'Arrêter de fumer fait grossir. Je mourrais donc très vieille mais obèse. À choix, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas claquer tout de suite.'

**Rating :**K

Un grand merci à : **Azalan**, **Zod'a**, **Oohfemmeluxieuse**, **Hamataroo**, **Alnihan**, **Emeraud-Lynn**, **Ayanne**, **Loufaco-Granger**, **Still-hopee**, **-San-RSX**, **Tchoupi95**, **Dramione-Addiction**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **emma**, **Mia2505**, **sscg**, **PLume27**, **Appl3 d'0r**, **Aelle-L**, **Marine**et !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

« Même en crevant, elle a réussi à me pourrir la vie, cette vieille bourrique. »

Je suis presque de mauvaise humeur. Et au lieu de m'aider, Blaise ne trouve rien de mieux que de jeter un regard suspect partout autours de nous avant de froncer les sourcils :

« Tu es prié d'exprimer ta rancœur envers Madame Cyrielle de Lumoselle avec un peu plus de discrétion, Malefoy.

– …

– J'estime simplement qu'il n'est pas très judicieux de surnommer _bourrique_ celle qui a eu l'amabilité de te désigner en tant que son légataire universel dans son parchemin testamentaire.

– …

– …

– T'es obligé de parler avec des mots compliqués ?

– Tu m'emmerdes.

– Voilà qui est mieux. »

Je repousse mon café – il faut vraiment que je pense à offrir une nouvelle cafetière au Ministère parce que je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi immonde – et croise les bras en fronçant du nez.

« On attend qui, là, exactement ?

– La horde d'avocats qui entourent les neveux de ta vieille pote morte. Ils veulent _discuter_. Tu pourrais m'écouter, parfois. C'est la troisième fois que tu me poses la même question.

– Ah. »

Profond silence.

Je m'ennuie. Lui, bien sûr, il est heureux comme tout : il trouve ce procès très _distrayant_ et _enrichissant_, le salaud. Si je ne gagne pas, je l'étrangle. Il a sa photo partout autours de moi, il fait des grands sourires et il s'éclate à offrir de la fourrure à Daphné avec le putain de salaire que je lui verse – laquelle Daphné ronronne de plaisir.

Et moi… moi je m'ennuie.

Déjà, pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin de moi pour aller parler aux avocats de la partie civile, hein ? Moi je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas ma faute si la vieille a décidé de faire un super régime, qu'elle m'a appelé parce que je suis super sympa – et le petit-fils de sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'est qu'un détail – et qu'ensuite elle n'a rien trouvé de plus judicieux que de mourir ! Et de me mettre dans son testament parce que ses neveux ne sont rien que des vieux imbéciles – à sa place, moi aussi je m'y serai mis.

Sauf que voilà, c'est quand même trois millions de Gallions qui tombent directement dans ma poche. À l'ouverture du testament, je n'ai jamais vu des sorciers aussi verts. Le plus âgé a failli vomir sur ma nouvelle paire de mocassins vernis (venus directement d'Italie, je l'aurais tué et alors seulement on aurait sincèrement pu m'accuser).

Je m'ennuie.

« Ah tiens, j'ai vu Granger, l'autre jour. »

Il semblerait que Blaise tente de communiquer.

« Elle s'est drôlement empâtée, j'ai presque trouvé ça dommage. Elle avait pas une si moche silhouette, à Poudlard. »

J'en aurais recraché mon café si café il y avait eu – car la substance brunâtre au fond de ma tasse, quoi qu'on prétende, ne peut dignement porter le nom de café.

« Parce que tu observais Granger, toi, à Poudlard ? »

Blaise m'a lancé un regard que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ aimer :

« Oh, arrête. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais dévisagée, toi.

– … »

Sur la tête de tous mes ancêtres, je jure que ce n'est pas vrai… enfin presque ?

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais assisté à une réunion aussi chiante. Les neveux boudent, les avocats hurlent en me pointant du doigt – ces rustres n'ont aucune manière – et Blaise se contente de leur lancer un regard profondément hautain et de détruire leurs arguments.<p>

Blaise est un type bien.

« Tu vas voir, ce sera pas avec trois millions que tu vas ressortir mais avec quatre. Je vais trouver un moyen de les plumer, ces petits cons. »

En sortant du Ministère, on est directement tombé sur Daphné. Avec une robe ridiculement courte. Et un immense sourire de prédateur.

S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde s'accorde – y compris les neveux, leurs avocats, et le vieux concierge du coin – c'est que cette fille a le plus beau cul de la terre et à chaque fois je me dis que Blaise a de quoi siffloter quand il rentre chez lui avant de me souvenir que Daphné est aussi une sacrée emmerdeuse. Ça me console.

« Alors ça y est, quand tu auras gagné, tu nous verseras un bonus, hein ? a-t-elle chuchoté en me prenant par le bras. Figure-toi que j'ai croisé ta mère, ce matin, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu un collier qui s'accorderait _parfaitement_ à mon teint. J'aime beaucoup Narcissa, tu sais ? »

Des lèvres très rouges. Un sourire candide et des petites perles blanches qui scintillent lorsqu'elle susurre.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce n'était pas avec moi qu'elle était.

Ah oui, peut-être parce que j'ai un jour eu la brillante idée de sauter sa sœur. Mince, j'aurais mieux fait de me crever les deux yeux avant de faire connerie pareille…

En attendant, on peut dire qu'Astoria se console bien : aux dernières nouvelles (Daphné me l'a craché en fronçant le nez d'une façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler Blaise quand il est de mauvaise humeur), elle a rencontré un Sang-Mêlé avec qui elle s'éclate aux Etats-Unis.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était gentille mais un peu bête, s'était-elle empressée de rajouter, toujours partante pour prendre la défense de sa cadette.

– Au moins il est riche.

– Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus qu'il soit pauvre, tiens ! »

La discussion s'était aussitôt terminée.

Mais c'est une chouette fille, Daphné. Avec pleins de qualités – notamment celle de pouvoir boire trois bouteilles de rosé sans en ressentir les effets.

Ce genre de fille qu'on entend sans cesser critiquer au détour d'un couloir, mais qui le fait avec le sourire aux lèvres alors ça en devient presque reposant.

On a mangé avec Théo, à midi, pendant qu'elle nous faisait part du dernier scandale :

« Une robe _rouge_ avec des chaussures _vertes _! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nott, je n'exagère rien ! Je n'ai jamais vu des sorciers aussi mal habillés. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. »

Quand je suis retourné à mon cabinet, j'avais arrêté de m'ennuyer.

Jusqu'à ce que ce que mes passionnants rendez-vous commencent.

* * *

><p>La première fois que j'ai croisé Cyrielle de Lumoselle, avec son grand chapeau, ses lourdes boucles argentées et sa cape bordeaux, j'avais tout de suite senti qu'elle allait m'emmerder.<p>

Mais elle, elle avait immédiatement eu l'air de m'adorer alors bon, parfois, dans la vie, faut faire avec.

Et puis elle était riche.

« Je suis trop grosse, avait-elle annoncé en s'asseyant dans mon bureau. Ah tiens, j'aime beaucoup vos chaussures. »

Au moins avait-elle bon goût.

Ce qui est marrant, quand on est nutritionniste, c'est qu'on croise pleins de gens bizarres. Par exemple, une fois, j'ai eu une espèce de monstre obèse aux cheveux jaunes – pas blond, _jaune_ – qui m'a sorti toute une théorie comme quoi elle, elle aimait bien avoir des _formes_ et que quand même, ce n'était pas sa faute si son organisme le vivait mal, _cet imbécile_.

Mais l'autre vieille, c'était un peu différent. Au maximum, elle avait un kilo et demi à perdre, et encore : si on cherchait correctement.

« Quelqu'un de bien, cette Druella ! Très charmante, très amusante ! Figurez-vous que je n'ai jamais rencontré une sorcière qui dansait aussi bien la salsa ! »

Le genre d'image qu'on a ensuite de la peine à se sortir de la tête.

Donc, après m'avoir raconté toutes les splendides vacances qu'elle avait passées avec ma grand-mère, elle avait croisé les bras et avait déclaré :

« Vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme les trois crétins que mon frère a pondu. Vous n'aurez donc aucune difficulté à m'aider à perdre du poids sans pour autant que je n'ai à me nourrir comme un lapin, n'est-ce pas ?

– …

– _N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Elle avait même eu l'audace de fumer la moitié d'un paquet dans mon bureau. Mes fauteuils en cuir sentent toujours la cigarette et, dès que j'aurais touché son héritage, je serai obligé de m'en acheter de nouveaux.

* * *

><p>Du coup, quand je suis rentré, j'étais à nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Et cette nuit, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de rêver de l'autre vieille. Il faut croire que mon cerveau commence <em>légèrement<em> à manquer d'imagination, ce que je trouve quand même assez grave.

Ce n'est pas difficile : il pourrait me faire rêver du cul de Daphné. Mais non, il préfère Cyrielle de Lumoselle.

Les seuls moments où je pourrais enfin avoir la paix, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'incruster.

Du coup, à cinq heures du matin, je me suis réveillé, profondément traumatisé, et je suis descendu avec l'illustre intention de faire un café.

Je tiens quand même à préciser que je suis très mauvais en cuisine. Tout comme mes parents. Et mes grands-parents.

En fait, depuis que l'autre idiot de Potter a libéré notre elfe, on tente de survivre du mieux qu'on peut mais ce n'est pas très glorieux. En général, on s'arrange pour se faire inviter chez Blaise. Ou Théo. Ou Pansy – mais surtout pas Daphné, elle, c'est pire que tout. Si je ne la connaissais pas depuis aussi longtemps, je porterai plainte pour tentative d'empoisonnement.

Donc, je suis descendu me faire un café.

Ce n'est pas difficile, hein, il faut faire bouillir de l'eau, prendre la poudre et verser l'eau. Enfin je crois. Un truc comme ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai réveillé tout le manoir par mes hurlements.

* * *

><p>« Il y a vraiment quelque chose que j'ai foiré dans ton éducation, hein…, a déclaré mon père après avoir observé ma main. Même <em>moi<em> je sais faire du café.

– J'ai mal.

– Oh, mon chéri ! – ma mère fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres mais elle n'arrive pas à cacher correctement son sourire – C'est une _minuscule_ brûlure !

– J'ai mal.

– Tu l'as passé sous l'eau froide ?

– J'ai la main rouge.

– Pauvre petit amour… »

Cette fois, elle n'a même pas essayé de dissimuler son ironie.

Et elle est repartie se coucher.

Je reste donc en face à face avec mon père qui a un sourire goguenard.

« Ce qui est sûr, en tout cas, dit-il, c'est que si un jour tu te fais attaquer, on t'entendra. Depuis que tu es né tu brailles encore plus fort qu'un Hippogriffe blessé. »

Et il m'a laissé seul à son tour.

J'ai une famille indigne.

* * *

><p>« Voulez-vous que je vous commande un plat, Mr Malefoy ? »<p>

Elizabeth, un mètre cinquante-sept, rousse aux yeux clairs – la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si elle avait un quelconque rapport avec la famille Weasley. Fort heureusement, non. Et si oui, ça aurait été dommage. C'est une très bonne secrétaire.

C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a apporté un bandage pour ma main décédée.

« Non, j'irai manger au restaurant. »

J'en ai marre de ce bureau qui pue la cigarette. J'ai essayé tous les sorts, j'ai ouvert grand toutes les fenêtres, rien à faire.

À en croire Blaise, c'est dans ma tête. Mais Blaise est un petit con. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin – au Starbucks, devant un _vrai_ café – il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de rigoler comme une baleine et de manquer de m'assommer par une frappe sur le dos. Ce qui a eu comme conséquence que j'ai renversé la moitié de mon nouveau café sur ma robe et que j'ai dû rentrer chez moi me changer.

J'ai donc décidé d'aller manger tout seul, sans prévenir personne, comme le vieil ermite que je suis – Ôtez-vous donc de mon soleil, passants ! Au fond, je crois que je n'aime pas les gens.

Blaise m'a bien proposé de les rejoindre dans un nouveau restaurant un peu chic qui vient d'ouvrir au centre de Londres mais je suis toujours vexé par son manque de tact de ce matin. Un vrai ami m'aurait consolé, voilà. Alors je suis sorti sans rien dire à personne et j'ai marché droit devant sans regarder nulle part au risque de me perdre (je suis presque aussi mauvais en orientation qu'en cuisine) quand j'ai aperçu une toute petite terrasse qui a l'air plutôt sympa.

Avec des nappes rouges et blanches. Le genre de petit restaurant hyper familial, avec la grand-mère qui continue de donner ses recettes. L'insigne bleuté clignote de temps en temps : _Le Cheval Rouge_.

Vendu. J'ai fais trois pas dans la terrasse à la recherche d'une table vide.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis retrouvé devant Granger.

* * *

><p>Voilà :)<p>

Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment avancé dans l'histoire, mais promis, le prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à bouger.

Par contre, je pars dimanche en Martinique pendant deux semaines puis à Amsterdam (avec une nuit de répit). Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je pourrais poster la suite. Sûrement en rentrant, dans trois semaines. Ou alors entre la nuit du 5 au 6 septembre si j'ai le courage.

Mais bref, que pensez-vous donc de Drago ? Et Blaise ? Et Daphné ? Et de cette vieille emmerdeuse de Cyrielle (héhéhé) ?

Une petite **review**?

Bisous

Ana'


	3. Chapitre III

Hey !

Alors voilà, finalement, vous n'avez pas eu à attendre trois semaines avant d'avoir la suite. Bande de veinards. C'est en rassemblant tout mon courage que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai la pire connexion internet que du monde entier. Ca se coupe tout le temps et je suis à deux doigts de jeter l'ordinateur par la fenêtre. Tout est monstrueusement lent. J'ai le temps d'aller faire le tour de l'île pendant qu'une page se charge.

Du coup, normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews. Mais si jamais quelqu'un n'a pas reçu de réponse - ce qui est tout à fait possible sachant que plusieurs fois internet a coupé tandis que j'envoyais le message, dites-le moi ! Je m'excuse vraiment.

Donc, voilà la rencontre que vous attendiez tant !

J'ai écris ces cinq pages dans l'avion, pendant mes huit heures de vol. Que ferais-je sans mon ordinateur ? Bref, je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai été inspirée. Et le chapitre suivant est aussi bien avancé. Les choses commencent à se mettre bien en place :)

Sinon, je suis aussi en train d'écrire un nouveau HGDM, mais un OS cette fois - je ne me lancerai pas dans la publication de deux fics au même temps, ce serait du suicide. Et puis... et puis voilà. Je bronze. Je me fais dévorer par les moustiques. Je dors. Je mange. Je deviens obèse. Et je ne fume presque pas. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas de Drago chéri qui vient me remonter le moral.

J'ai l'impression aussi que le chapitre précédent a moins plu que le premier, non ?

J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci vous plaira ! C'est toujours angoissant de poster une suite, on se demande si on fait bien comme il faut, si les gens ne vont pas être déçus. Alors j'attends vos avis à la fin !

Un très grand merci à : **diamsley**, **galaxie**, **Sann-RSX**, **Dramione-Addiction**, **Mia2505**, **Lokness**, **Loufoca-Granger**, **Ermessende**, **Aelle-L**, **Morgane**, **Emeraud-Lynn **et **Zod'a**

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Dix kilos de trop

**Résumé :** 'Arrêter de fumer fait grossir. Je mourrais donc très vieille mais obèse. À choix, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas claquer tout de suite.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

Et voilà exactement ce qu'il me fallait : Malefoy. Malefoy et son petit sourire au coin. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et son regard hautain.

Il doit y avoir quelque part un Dieu indigne qui a décidé : toi, tu seras un héros beau et riche mais traumatisé dans ton enfance (Harry), toi tu seras drôle et mignon, mais pauvre (Ron), et quant à toi, tu seras riche, beau, musclé, célèbre mais… mais tu t'appelleras Drago et tu seras un connard.

Par conséquent, moi et mes dix kilos de trop essayons de nous faire les plus petits possibles. Puis, comme ça ne marche pas, nous changeons de technique et tentons d'avoir l'air méchant.

À l'avenir, je crois que des cours de théâtre pourraient s'avérer utiles.

« Malefoy. »

– Tiens, Granger. Très joli chemisier. »

Mon cerveau met une seconde pour comprendre la phrase. Joli.

J'hésite à baisser les yeux pour mieux l'observer, parce que ce crétin n'attend que ça, je le vois à son foutu sourire. Il ne se prive pas, lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon pauvre chemisier ? Le noir, c'est sobre, pourtant, ça va avec tout, c'est…

Ah.

Ah oui.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû regarder, en fait. J'aurais dû l'envoyer crever, rentrer chez moi me changer et je n'aurais absolument rien remarqué. Je n'aurai pas rougi. Je n'aurais pas eu envie de me jeter au fond de la Tamise.

Est-il possible de s'étouffer volontairement avec une feuille de salade ?

En attendant de le découvrir, je ne parviens qu'à siffler une réplique tout en subtilité :

« Je t'emmerde.

– Hum, hum. »

Note pour plus tard si je ressors vivante de ce repas : ne plus jamais mettre un chemisier légèrement trop serré à la poitrine au risque d'être lâchement abandonné par les trois premiers boutons.

Je plante ma fourchette dans une rondelle de tomate sans trouver la force de correctement me rhabiller – question d'honneur : Malefoy serait bien trop heureux de me voir gênée alors que si je continue tranquille mon savoureux repas, peut-être pensera-t-il que c'est tout à fait exprès et que je suis une fille sans aucun complexe (les complexes, c'est nul).

Cela dit, j'aimerais bien qu'il évite de rester trop longtemps devant moi. Il en va de mon moral. Mais bien évidement, Malefoy se fout complètement de mon moral.

« Alors Granger, la forme ? »

Je vais le tuer.

Je vais lui planter ma fourchette dans la gorge et on verra qui de nous deux sera le plus en forme, je vais lui jeter mon assiette à la tête et… et putain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il a eu l'air à peine surpris par ma question et mon regard plein de haine.

« Moi ? Rien. Une cigarette ? »

Je serre les dents pendant qu'il allume la sienne.

« Je ne fume pas.

– Ah bon ? C'est nouveau.

– J'ai arrêté – et c'est plus un couinement qu'une déclaration qui sort de ma bouche.

– Merveilleux. »

À voir l'air ravi avec lequel il me le dit, je suis persuadée qu'il le savait déjà. Et qu'il s'est mis à fumer juste pour le plaisir de m'emmerder – ce qui marche assez bien. Il semblerait que certains de ses neurones soient encore en fonctionnement, du coup. Dommage.

Ce crétin me sourit.

« Tu as l'intention de rester devant moi ? »

Non parce que Monsieur vient maintenant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir juste devant moi. Par là où il est sûr que sa foutue fumée passera.

« Mmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-il. Oui. J'ai plutôt une jolie vue, d'ici.

– … »

Nouveau sourire.

Je n'ai plus faim.

Je sens que je suis brûlante de partout, mais ce n'est certainement pas parce que je rougis, non, je ne ferai jamais ça devant Malefoy… je dois être malade, c'est tout. Je dois avoir de la fièvre et si ça se trouve, il n'est du coup qu'une hallucination produite par ma maladie, qui ne va pas tardée à s'évaporer.

Je ferai mieux de l'ignorer.

Donc, revenons-en à ma salade.

Ou alors… ou alors je devrais peut-être juste rentrer ? Parce que lui a l'air de trouver ça très amusant de monologuer.

« Alors Granger, tu fais quoi dans la vie, maintenant ? Tu sauves toujours les elfes de maison en compagnie de ton pote Potter ? Il devient quoi, lui, d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne le voit plus dans les journaux. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien entendu, m'enfin, c'était rigolo quand la rumeur courrait qu'il trompait sa Weasley avec Pansy Parkinson. Je n'ai jamais vu Pansy dans un état pareil. Au bord des larmes. Elle a failli détruire tout le Ministère par ses hurlements, ses parents ont failli la rayé de leur testament. Heureusement que Skeeter a fini par avouer qu'elle s'était trompée. Je suis sûr que t'y es pas pour rien, d'ailleurs, enfin, il ne faut pas le dire à Pansy, elle aurait des envies de suicide si elle se doutait que c'est plus au moins grâce à toi que sa réputation a été sauvée… »

De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il ne s'arrête pas, c'est pire que Lavande et Parvati !

« Malefoy.

– Mmm ?

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles ? »

Ce crétin a eu l'air de trouver ma question très drôle.

« Depuis que je m'ennuie et que je suis tout seul pour le repas de midi. C'est cool, t'en es à quoi, toi ? L'apéritif ?

– …

– Quoi ?

– …

– Oui, d'accord, c'est original une feuille de salade en guise d'apéritif mais je ne sais pas, chez les moldus, c'est une coutume ?

– …

– Tu peux arrêter de me regarder avec cet air profondément scandaliser, Granger ? Parce que je te ferai remarquer que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai décidé d'être sympa avec toi. Tu devrais plutôt être heureuse. »

Quelqu'un a drogué Malefoy. Quelqu'un a essayé de l'empoisonner. Ou alors … ou alors il est sous _Imperium_. Sympa n'est pas le mot qui lui convient. Malefoy ne peut pas être riche, beau, musclé, célèbre ET sympa.

Je refuse.

Je me suis brusquement sentie profondément stupide avec mes trois boutons ouverts et mon ventre qui s'est remis à hurler à la famine.

« Granger… Ne me dis pas que c'est ton repas de midi, hein ? », dit-il brusquement.

Son sourire vient de s'agrandir et sur le coup, je crois que je n'aurais même plus la force de le tuer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

Touché.

La petite Granger est devenue blême, mais tellement blême qu'un court instant, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour la réanimer – bah oui, Potter a beau ne plus faire la une de tous les journaux, il n'en reste pas moins le super sauveur trop stylé du monde et Granger est donc la meilleure amie du super sauveur trop stylé du monde. La laisser mourir n'aurait pas été très intelligent de ma part.

Fort heureusement, dans un accès de gentillesse, elle a réussi à rester assise sur sa chaise.

Blaise a raison, cela dit : Granger a grossi. Oh, elle n'est pas devenue obèse, non, loin de là. Et je dois dire que la crétine gamine qu'elle était à Poudlard aurait pu être déjà mieux avec deux ou trois kilos de plus, mais là, elle a un peu dépassé le stade « J'ai des formes et c'est cool. » Ce qu'elle a l'air d'assez mal vivre, d'ailleurs.

C'est intéressant.

Granger la meilleure amie de Potter voudrait perdre quelques kilos.

Très intéressant.

« Alors tu as arrêté de fumer et en plus tu fais un régime. Tu as l'intention de te suicider dans combien de temps ?

– Va te faire foutre.

– Quoique si tu continues comme ça, t'auras même pas besoin de te suicider. Tu mourras de faim avant.

– Malefoy, quel est le mot qui dépasse tes trois neurones dans la phrase : Va crever et laisse-moi tranquille ?

– La réussite de mon éducation m'empêche de comprendre toutes les subtilités dissimulées derrière la vulgarité. »

Elle a fermé les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les a rouverts, elle a semblé profondément désespérée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

– Moi ? Absolument rien ! Tu me connais, Granger. Je suis un chic type. D'ailleurs, je vais aller m'acheter un sandwich, tout compte fait. »

En me relevant, j'ai glissé ma main dans ma poche et je me suis approché d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son parfum. Elle ne m'a pas lâché du regard.

« Je te laisse ma carte, Granger. On ne sait jamais. Pour quand tu en auras marre de la salade. »

Et je suis parti.

* * *

><p>« Tu es un génie, mec ! s'est exclamé Blaise le soir même. Un putain de génie !<p>

– Je trouve aussi. »

Après avoir abandonné la grande amie de Potter à son merveilleux repas, j'ai eu le temps de mieux réfléchir et convaincre Granger de devenir une de mes patientes me paraît être l'idée parfait.

Pour changer, j'ai donc passé le reste de la journée à m'ennuyer – quoi qu'on en dise, écouter des vieux riches qui se trouvent trop gros, c'est fatiguant. À dix-huit heures, j'ai donc décidé de déserter mon poste et de trainer Théo et Blaise avec moi dans ce tout nouveau bar sorcier à Soho.

Un compte-rendu de cette importance, ça n'attend pas !

Théo est revenu avec nos trois bieraubeurre, et Blaise a reprit :

« Si tu arrives à ramener Granger dans ton cabinet, les neveux de la vieille auront beau hurler au meurtre, plus personne ne les croira ! Parce que t'auras la confiance de Granger ! Le paradis. Tu pourras même demander des indemnités à ces imbéciles, tu vas voir, on va devenir riche ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est enthousiaste.

« Désolé de gâcher ta joie, a donc interrompu Théo – parce que Théo aime bien mettre le doigt sur la minuscule faille de nos fabuleux plans – Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Granger considère toujours Drago comme un petit con raciste, non ?

– Ah bah maintenant que tu en parles…, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

– Et à aucun moment elle t'a dit : Trop bien, merci Malefoy, quand est-ce que je peux prendre rendez-vous ? Préviens les journalistes, youhou !

– Hum. »

Blaise s'est rembrunit et a vidé la moitié de son verre cul sec.

« T'es chiant, on te l'a déjà dit ? a-t-il marmonné.

– Ta douce et mélodieuse voix a déjà dû me faire part de ce compliment vingt ou trente fois depuis qu'on se connait, en effet. »

Et, en tout bon Sang-pur, il s'est donc mis à bouder pour le reste de la soirée.

En rentrant, par contre, tandis que Théo transplanait directement chez lui – « Je me lève à sept heures demain matin, moi, contrairement à d'autres » – Blaise s'est tourné vers moi et a déclaré, en prenant un air très concentré :

« Sérieux, trouve un moyen pour t'occuper de Granger. Paie-la s'il le faut, épouse-la, mets-toi à genoux, n'importe quoi.

– À vos ordres mon capitaine ! »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a commencé à partir.

« Oh, et Blaise ? ai-je rajouté juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a grossi ?

– La dépression d'être encore célibataire ? »

J'ai allumé une cigarette.

« Non. Mademoiselle a décidé de ne plus fumer.

– On reconnaît bien là les Gryffondor et leur courage d'imbécile… Fumer, y'a que ça de vrai ! », fut la dernière remarque de la soirée.

Et je ne peux qu'approuver.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à déchirer mes tentatives d'articles. J'emmerde Virginia Woolf. Elle, elle était peut-être folle mais au moins, elle n'avait pas de problème de poids.

Et elle avait un copain. Un mari, même.

Voilà.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle allait râler encore et nous pondre des bouquins où il ne se passe absolument rien, hein ? Je vous le demande, moi.

Et ce petit con de Malefoy, comment a-t-il osé ! Je n'en reviens pas, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Me donner sa carte. À moi. Sa putain de connerie de carte de nutritionniste, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'un nutritionniste ? Comme si je n'étais pas capable de perdre du poids toute seule ! Comme si j'avais envie que ce salaud me fasse un planning et me donne des putains de conseils pour que je sois en bonne santé !

Un nutritionniste fumeur, on aura tout vu.

Sans parler que si ça se trouve, je finirai comme l'autre, là. Et je veux bien que ma vie soit moyennement cool en ce moment mais je n'ai quand même pas envie de claquer tout de suite.

Quoique, non, impossible. Elle était riche, elle, au moins.

J'ai jeté un nouveau brouillon à la poubelle.

73 kilos… Que vais-je devenir ? Même Harry trouve que j'ai grossi. Harry ! Si même lui l'a remarqué, alors je dois vraiment être devenue obèse, mon Dieu, c'est absolument terrible.

Peut-être que je devrais appeler Ginny Mais au même temps…

Au même temps, la foutue carte de Malefoy me brûle entre les doigts.

Je hais ce type.

Il est pire que Voldemort.

Mes boutons prennent un malin plaisir à se rouvrir chaque fois que j'ai la merveilleuse idée de respirer un peu trop fort alors je reste collée à ma chaise et j'ose à peine bouger. Tout à l'heure, Seamus est passé me montrer la maquette de couverture du magazine pour le mois prochain et, à voir comme il a rougit, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que mon chemisier m'avait à nouveau trahi.

J'ai donc eu envie de mourir à intervalle régulière toute la journée.

Finalement, quand Lavande est venue me raconter qu'elle venait de terminer dix pages sur _Mrs Dalloway_, j'ai honteusement craqué :

« Tu as suivi un régime avec Malefoy, dis ? »

Son sourire éclatant m'a donné envie de pleurer de désespoir.

« Oh, oui ! Ce type est génial ! Je sais, je sais, à Poudlard, c'était un sacré enfoiré, mais maintenant c'est le meilleur ! Il fait des miracles avec ses régimes, tu devrais vraiment aller le voir ! »

Je me suis contentée de froncer les sourcils et de partir.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre ?<p>

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** qui font toujours plaisir :)

Bisous

Ana'

P-S : Il y a la petite fille la plus mignonne du monde, ici. Je veux la même.


	4. Chapitre IV

Coucou

Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu honteuse parce que je n'ai pas fini de répondre aux reviews... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée !

Je suis rentrée de la Martinique cette après-midi et je repars demain matin à Amsterdam avec des amis (mon avion décolle à 6h35, autant vous dire que c'est la mort). Du coup, deux choix : Soit je vous faisais attendre mon retour - et vous auriez eu droit à un chapitre un peu plus long, mais une semaine d'attente de plus - soit... eh bah je répondrais à vos reviews samedi, quand je serai à nouveau chez moi.

Là, je tombe de fatigue. C'est tout juste si je vois ce que j'écris alors je ne m'éternise pas trop.

En tout cas, je m'excuse, promis, dès que je rentre, je vous répond parce que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir toutes ces reviews :)

Mille merci à : **Still-hopee**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **Lokness**, **Aelle-L**, **Andrea . Malefoy**, **Alnihan**, **Loufoca-Granger**, **Mademoiselle de Maupin**, **Mia2505**, **galaxie**, **Emeraud-Lynn**, **Azalan**, **heloise**, **Marge H. Odile**, **Sann-RSX**, **Ermessende**, **Lullyanne**, **Namourre**, **Florigeon**, **Selemba**, **MissHermioneJeanGranger**, **Morgane 2toi**, **Morgane** et **Miss Lilith Samael**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

Les deux jours suivants, je suis restée statique, la carte de Malefoy innocemment posée à deux centimètres de ma poubelle (avec un peu de chance, un de ces jours, je reviendrai et elle aura disparu. Ça m'éviterait de devoir la jeter moi-même parce que… parce que ce serait m'épuiser inutilement le bras pour un crétin, voilà).

Mon régime, quant à lui, se porte à merveille : j'ai perdu cinquante grammes.

Enfin, quarante-neuf.

« Je t'interdis de mettre du sucre dans mon café ! »

Harry a levé sur moi de grands yeux étonnés :

« Mais en général tu…

– Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'empresse d'arracher ma tasse de ses mains et je plonge ma petite cuillère dans le liquide ambré. La porcelaine crisse et ça m'exaspère mais je continue tout de même.

Assise en face de moi, Ginny soupire et rajoute un nouveau sucre dans son café. Je la maudis silencieusement.

« Tu es d'une humeur terrible, Hermione, tu le sais ? »

Elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et croque dans un biscuit au beurre. Deux cents calories – minimum.

« N'importe quoi.

– Tu passes ton temps à crier sur tout le monde, continue-t-elle.

– Tu n'en sais rien. »

Elle m'énerve et mes coups de cuillère font déborder le café. Tant mieux.

« Quand je suis passée à ton bureau, Lavande m'a dit que ce matin, tu avais fait un scandale à Seamus parce que tu trouvais la photo trop _claire_.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis entourée d'incapable.

– Tu devrais aller en pharmacie acheter une potion pour arrêter de fumer parce que tu…

– _Je n'ai pas besoin d'une foutue potion stupide, je peux parfaitement arrêter toute seule comme une grande !_

– Hermione ! – à court d'argument, elle ne trouve rien de plus intelligent que de se tourner vers son mari – Harry, dis quelque chose ! »

Ce dernier se contente de me regarder, le bras levé :

« Un peu de lait ? »

* * *

><p>Je crois que Lavande entre en phase de séduction avec Seamus. Je m'y attendais depuis longtemps, lui, ça fait depuis Poudlard qu'il lui tient les portes et lui lance des sourires éblouissants. Pas que je sois jalouse, hein, Seamus n'est pas du tout mon genre, il est un peu petit.<p>

Mais c'est agaçant.

Déjà, parce que je n'aime pas le parfum de Lavande – je m'en fiche qu'il coûte une fortune, qu'on voit sa pub partout dans la rue et qu'il soit la preuve ultime de mon mauvais goût, le fait est qu'il pue.

Et puis parce qu'elle ne porte plus que des robes moulantes avec des monstres décolletés, un de ces jours, ses seins vont glisser et nous assommer.

Cette garce est bien fichue : ça déconcentre tout le monde. Même quand elle nous fait une dissertation sur la folie dans _Mrs Dalloway_ et qu'elle engueule en passant la petite stagiaire qui a eu l'audace de déclarer que Virginia Woolf était quand même une sacrée emmerdeuse, je sens d'ici les mecs la déshabiller du regard.

« Tu es en train de sous-entendre que je m'habille comme une pute ? », a-t-elle à moitié hurlé au milieu du couloir quand je me suis enfin décidée à lui en toucher un mot.

Notre chef qui passe par là a ri en voyant ma tête. Et est reparti aussitôt dans son bureau pour échapper à l'ouragan.

« Mais non, mais je n'ai pas dis ça, c'est juste que… que… »

Lavande a exactement le même regard que Voldemort dans sa dernière tentative de tuer Harry.

Et soudain, elle sourit.

« Que tu crèves d'envie que les autres hommes te reluquent aussi. »

J'ai blêmi. Elle, elle m'a tapoté l'épaule, subitement calmée par ce qu'elle décide être une analyse profonde de ma personnalité.

« Oh, Hermione, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas si laide. Si tu t'arrangeais un peu et que tu ferais un régime, avec l'aide de Malefoy, par exemple, je suis sûre que… »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me suis enfermée dans mon bureau en prenant soin de claquer très fort la porte.

À double tour.

* * *

><p>Comme je suis une fille très courageuse, prête à affronter la tête haute n'importe quel obstacle, je suis remontée sur ma balance, ce soir.<p>

Rectification : j'étais une fille très courageuse.

Même Pattenrond se moque de moi, ces derniers temps. Il dévore sa pâté en jetant des regards amusés devant mes légumes vapeur. Parfois, il prend ce qu'il reste de son assiette et le dépose à mes pieds avant de partir en courant se cacher devant mon air scandalisé.

Les chats sont les animaux les plus indignes au monde.

Je me suis pesée donc.

72.9, a déclaré la balance. Je suis sûre que même elle rigole.

Ça m'a tellement déprimé que je me suis servie deux boules de glaces au chocolat. Avec de la chantilly.

Et un biscuit pour la peine.

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai aperçue.

Quand je suis rentrée, j'étais tellement occupée à maudire Lavande que j'avais dû marcher dessus sans y faire attention.

Et pourtant, elle est là. Toute blanche, toute propre, elle étincèle devant moi et son propriétaire doit bien ricaner en y repensant.

Sa carte.

J'ai le cœur battant tandis que je la ramasse.

Ce connard de Malefoy a cherché mon adresse et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de glisser sa putain de carte sous ma porte pour me rappeler que je suis toujours aussi grosse.

J'ai repris de la glace.

Dès demain, je porte plainte pour harcèlement moral.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Drago :<strong>

Blaise a eu une idée sublime qui est, semble-t-il, une bonne raison de me réveiller à sept heures du matin alors que le mercredi, j'ai pour principe existentiel de dormir jusqu'à midi.

« Rappelle-lui ton existence. Tout le temps. Pour la convaincre qu'elle a besoin de toi, que tu es son Dieu moldu super puissant, que ce n'est que grâce à toi qu'elle maigrira, quitte à empoisonner ses aliments pour la rendre obèse. »

J'ai mis cinq bonnes minutes avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de Granger.

« Dehors.

– Mais Drago, c'est hyper important !

– Va crever.

– Eh, c'est un super plan ! Envoie-lui ta carte !

– Dégage ou j'appelle les Aurors.

– Je suis sûr qu'à force de la voir, elle finira par se convaincre toute seule de te demander de l'air.

– _Dolor…_

– C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais. Mais réfléchis-y ! »

Une heure et deux cafés plus tard, je me suis dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis, même si ça ne marche pas, ça aura au moins le mérite d'emmerder Granger.

Mais avant ça, il fallait que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Pansy a commencé par me traiter de tous les noms avant – d'enfin – se décider à m'ouvrir la porte.<p>

« Deux semaines que je t'écris, crache-t-elle aussitôt. Deux putains de semaines et tu n'as même pas été foutu de répondre à une seule de mes lettres. »

Puis, avec une délicatesse tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminine, elle me balance _La Gazette des Sorciers_ sur la tête :

« Tu fais la une de tous les journaux, imbécile. Et tu mets _deux _semaines avant de venir m'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé. À moi. Ta meilleure amie. Salaud, mufle, crétin…

– Ça y est, tu as fini ?

– Je te déteste.

– Je peux entrer ?

– Oui. »

L'appartement de Pansy n'est pas très grand mais mademoiselle a décidé de « garder son indépendance » en refusant de toucher à la moindre Noise de son héritage et ce n'est pas avec son salaire d'assistante en potion qu'elle fait fortune. Cela dit, à voir les meubles et le tapis de son salon, elle a dû ramasser pas mal de trucs de chez ses parents quand même.

« Tu m'invites un café ? », ai-je demandé en lui tendant mon paquet de cigarette.

Elle en a prise une qu'elle a allumée du bout de sa baguette avant de se remettre à bouder.

Une fille expressive, Pansy.

« Je ne bois pas de café.

– Du vin alors.

– À neuf heures du matin ?

– Je peux rentrer chez moi aussi, si tu préfères. »

Mais ma menace ne lui a pas du tout fait peur. En fait, ses yeux se sont rétrécit et elle a manqué de me brûler en me pointant de sa cigarette :

« Malefoy, sussurre-t-elle, essaie donc de te barrer d'ici sans m'avoir raconté ce qui se passe et je te fracasse toutes les bouteilles de ma cave sur la tête. »

Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair.

C'est finalement devant un verre d'eau et des biscuits digne de la cuisine de Daphné qu'elle a enfin eu la satisfaction de me bombarder de questions.

« Elle est vraiment morte, Cyrielle ?

– Oui.

– Merveilleux. Tu l'as tué ?

– Non.

– Oh. Tu es trop gentil. Ça se retournera contre toi, un jour. »

Et elle a changé de sujet.

En partant, je me suis arrêté devant son bureau :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle lève des yeux méchants vers moi :

« Ça quoi ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le numéro de Potter dans ton agenda ?

– …

– Pansy ?

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy. »

Marrant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hermione :<strong>

Jeudi, j'ai trouvé deux cartes au bureau. Une collée aux toilettes et l'autre glissée dans un dossier – cet enfoiré doit payer une des secrétaires.

Vendredi matin, il y en avait six qui m'attendaient sur mon paillasson quand je suis sortie travailler.

Vendredi après-midi, après avoir reçu cinq hiboux de sa part, j'ai fais un grand feu dans mon bureau et j'ai transplané à son foutu cabinet pour le tuer.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, si je reviens vivante d'Amsterdam.<p>

En attendant, une **review **?

On aura donc droit à une nouvelle confrontation.

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
